Legacy
by Coza
Summary: Bella never told Edward she was pregnant, when he left her in NEW MOON. What happens when the Cullens come back to Forks 100 years later? Disclamer: I don't own Twilight!
1. Cullen

"Eat, eat, eat…", Noah riled me to eat at the Fork's high school cafeteria.

"I don't wanna", I moaned like a five year old child.

I didn't like human food at all, well, except eggs. _But that's not the point. The point is that life in Fork's is boring_. _Oh, what I wouldn't do for some grizzly bear blood._

"It smells awful", I whined.

"Get over it", he answered back with a frustrated tone.

I looked at him with a mocking expression. He gave me a crooked smile in return. _To be fair, I should 'get over it'. I was supposed to be the responsible one, and HE was supposed to be the childish whiner_. Our behaviors were reversed and I could sense that he didn't like to act like the grown up, even though he knows how to.

I glanced closely at my twin brother Noah. His eyes are emerald green, a foreign aspect to his otherwise similar appearance to our mother. She was hunting at the moment somewhere in the woods of Seattle. To the rest of the Fork-ers she was our sister who didn't go to school, but worked at the local bookstore.

I, Alexandra Cullen, on the other hand looked nothing like my family. I apparently resembled my father, except for my eyes. They are a deep chocolate color that mom told she had as a human.

Nevertheless, my brother has a hairstyle called 'the Avalon'. The same one Adam Sandler wore in the movie 'You Don't Mess with the Zohan'. It's his favorite movie, even though it's very old. _I personally don't get the movie, but hey, everybody is entitled to an opinion_.

"Stop badmouthing the movie".

I narrowed my eyes.

"Stop listening to my thoughts, you peeping tom".

He chuckled and begun to… Well, the best word to describe was 'assaulted' the pepperoni pizza he was eating. It was utterly disgusting to watch, and it had nothing to so with the food itself. _My brother's table manners could be compared to a pig's. _

"Shut it, princess"

I was fighting the desire to flip him the finger. He chuckled to my mental urge. Another issue that's infuriating is my brother's ability to read people's thoughts. Not that my talent sucked, but it wasn't as cool as his. He could hear thoughts. Mine was the opposite; I can show them. Our mother had the sweet sweet endowment to shield her thoughts from him, so I was the only one who suffered. _The word 'privacy' doesn't ring a bell to me._

"Stop whining in your thick head"

"Could you even PRETEND not to listen to them?", I spat out the words out through my clenched teeth. I was giving him my most murderous glares. He didn't even flinch.

"Why then it wouldn't be fun", he grinned.

I growled at him. _He is such a miserable brat._ _Why couldn't mom just drown him when he was a baby? Or at least drink his blood?_

"Watch your temper, sis"

I sneered at him in response.

Suddenly a perfect idea for revenge crossed my mind. I gave him an evil smirk, and he turned all rigid and pale after hearing the scheme in my head.

"You wouldn't". I could hear a hint of hysteria in his voice.

"I would". I know I was acting like a total bitch, but I didn't care.

And hastily I started to undress his best friend Josh in my mind. Slowly…slowly…making him strip… I pictured oiled six-pack muscles… tight jeans…him taking them off… and my brother walking to the room.

"Alright, alright, I'll block you out" he pleaded. I laughed like Dr. Evil on Austin Powers. _Embarrassing._

"Hey guys", Josh greeted as he seated next to me.

Subsequently he gave me a light peck on my cheek. I blushed and covered my face in my palms. He was a senior like my brother and me, and he was absolutely sweet. He had black hair, sapphire eyes, and he totally looked like James Franco. We didn't like one another in that way, but instead we liked to taunt each other. I was feverishly thinking of a good payback when the rest of our group joined us.

'Red', aka Rain, is a short-tempered, but the toughest person I knew. She constantly complains about her new age hippie parents, as well about the school's bitchy cheerleaders. Red has a long and thick maroon colored hair, which she keeps in a Megan Fox style cut. She has a pair of russet shade eyes, which I regard as an open window to her soul.

Kayla is my best friend, and the smartest human I know. Kay is a quiet girl. but very perceive. She has wild purple hair, which she always dyes and keeps in a short Ginnifer Goodwin style hairdo from the movie 'He's Just Not That into You'. She also has the most interesting pine green colored eyes.

Last but not least, Ethan, a grunge sort of teenager stumbles in. He is the most Orlando Bloom-look-alike I have ever seen. He doesn't like to be compared to the actor, so we pretend that we don't notice the resemblance. Other than that, he is a very happy-go-lucky person, and consequently the funniest person I have ever met.

The quarto takes their seats in their usual spots at the table. Kay hopped on my brother's lap, who happens to be her boyfriend. She is the only one who knows the truth about us being vampire hybrids. Ethan grabs her girlfriend and pulls Red to sit next to him and Josh.

"Heard about the new students?" Ethan inquired. _New students? In Fork's?_

"Naw", Josh dismissed the subject.

"Actually, yeah. Heard 'em coming from Maine or something", Red said.

"I thought it was Alaska", Kay replied.

"How many?", Noah asked.

"Five, all married or so", Ethan said.

"All married? Don't you know how to count?", Josh teased.

"Up yours", Ethan retorted.

"Behave", I ordered in a strict tone.

Those two are always in a fighting mood. Playful of course, but there is no need to get into fistfights in the middle of a school day. Last year we all were ordered to detention when they broke a window during one of their whims.

"I mean, all are married except one", Ethan enunciated to Josh, like he was talking to a two year old. Josh narrowed his eyes at him.

"Anyways, when are they coming?", Noah asked.

"Should be coming to lunch any minute", Ethan answered.

"Goodie" Red yelped enthusiastically.

Ethan frowned at her.

I rolled my eyes.

Red is always looking forward for new boys, even though she has a boyfriend.

Suddenly Noah winced and held an anguish expression. It seems that Red is thinking something disobedient about the new guys. Kay gently strokes his arm reassuringly. And I couldn't help not to chuckle at him.

All of a sudden I could smell a sweet familiar scent, which definitely wasn't human. I tensed reflectively. And in the corner of my eye I saw my brother go all rigid. The scent grew closer, and quickly the scent intensified five times.

"I heard that they were called the Cullens, just like you guys", Ethan addressed to me and my brother.

"Cullen?", Kay asked in a worried tone. Her expression was anxious.

_Crap! I told mom that keeping __THAT name would come around and bite us in the ass._

Noah laughed humorously at my thought. I held my breath and almost forgot to exhale.

"No relation", Noah replied to Ethan in a hoarse voice.

And soon after he gazed at Kay's eyes meaningfully, as to hint that 'we are related to those sods'.

I laughed nervously. And Kay gasped.

Suddenly the room started to gossip about the mysterious Cullens who were approaching by the second. And then, like at some invisible queue, everybody faced to the doors to see the four pale figures step into the room.

I looked at their faces and noticed a shade of amber in each one of their eyes.


	2. Busted

"Don't think about anything", Noah whispered to me. His voice was inhumanly low.

"And you control your emotions, god damn it! Don't go all berserk, or that Jasper guy will sense that something's wrong", I snapped back in a hushed tone.

He swallowed audibly, but I could tell that he was relaxing. Kay on the other hand was nervous and practically trembled on Noah's lap. Noah leaned down to her ear and whispered something calming.

I glanced once again at the incoming Cullens; they were heading to the furthest table.

The blond girl, undoubtedly Rosalie, who incidentally was a total bitch towards mom, was leading the group. She drifted in front of a huge bear-like figure; the guy I presume was Emmet.

Following them was a guy, with an anguished expression. He was obviously Jasper. And he was evidently OD:ing on the Fork's high school emotional gush. He towed a small pixie-like girl, who was without a doubt Alice. She had a huge grin highlighted on her face.

And finally, the person I dreaded, and at the same time yearned to see, came into my sight. Edward Cullen. My resemblance to him was astonishing; no one could be fooled by saying we weren't related. Something about him was just… so sad. He seemed so empty and passive, that I ALMOST felt sorry for him.

Noah's kick at my leg woke me from my inspection. I glared at him and noticed that he looked nervous.

"Stop thinking", he whispered yet again, in an inhumanly low tone.

_Sure, Sure._

"Damn", Red said and licked her lips. She was wheezing at the male Cullens.

"They look like supermodels or something…It's kinda creepy", Josh replied.

"Supermodels are creepy?", I teased.

"No, but SOMETHING about those Cullens is very creepy", he answered.

_Very perceive, I'm impressed_. I could hear his heartbeat speed up. Noah shot me a deadly glare. _Fine, Fine._

"Boy, they sure do look a lot like you guys. Especially the guy with the bronze hair, I mean he could be your twin, Lexie", Ethan declared.

Red was shivering in her seat; her tongue hung outside her mouth like a dog's.

"Yeah, I guess they might be our distant cousins or something", I explained.

"Crap", Noah exclaimed, and continued in his too-low-for-humans-to-hear-tone, "Don't think or feel anything incriminating". _Aah, so they were about to look!_

Kay never had the need to forcefully ban her thoughts from a specific topic, so Noah kissed her. That would surely keep her thoughtless for a while.

I on the other hand attempted to launch a conversation, subsequently preventing the group to accidently think about our 'sister'. Lucky for me, Josh was eyeing Jenny.

"Josh-y baby, did I just saw you checking Jenny out?", I purred.

"What if I were?" he asked buoyantly. _Not even a blush!_

"Keep dreaming", Ethan said.

"Don't you want me to settle down?" Josh smirked.

"You don't have a chance in hell, with that bitchy cheerleader", Red fumed.

_Always with the bitchy-cheerleader-crap. I'm starting to think that she secretly wants to become one of them._

"Get a room", Red whined at Noah and Kay.

"It's weird to have a bedroom-level make out session in front of your sister, dude!", Ethan complained.

"And to make the rest of us watch, too", Red carried on.

Noah didn't stop their kiss, but he managed to flip the finger at Ethan.

"Touchy, touchy. Is he always like this, Lexie? ", Josh chuckled.

"Always", I replied.

I could hear muffled, musical, laughter behind us. _Creeps!. _I trembled furiously.

Noah kicked my leg so hard that I had to moan.

"Thanks a lot, bro", I sneered at him.

_Saved by the bell_. I actually mean it. The bell ringing meant that our lunch time had ended.

"Time to go", Joshed lifted his tray.

"Josh-y, wait", Red exclaimed. She stood up and picked up her tray. Then she followed Josh.

"Good luck at English, baby", Ethan shouted after Red.

She turned to face him, gave him a flying kiss, and then left with Josh.

"Time to go lovebirds", Ethan said to the kissers.

No response. He sighed.

He picked up his tray and left the table.

"Wait Ethan", Kay pleaded, after stopping their kiss. She sounded quite breathless.

Noah stood up, pushing Kay gently of his lap. Then he picked up both of their trays, and followed Ethan.

"Have fun at cal-ce-lu-u-u-s", I teased.

"Will do", she winked, and followed Noah and Ethan.

I rolled my eyes, and watched as they left the cafeteria.

I sighed.

I hated the next period after lunch. I was the only one who took advanced physics, so I always sat alone. I picked up my tray of untouched lasagna, and set out to the dish-unload-washing-thingy; ok I didn't know the name.

When I strolled closer to my destination, I realized that I would pass the Cullens table, so I slowed down.

"Edward, are you alright?", Alice asked him worryingly.

"Sure", he answered inconvincibly.

"I knew coming back here was a mistake", Alice whined.

"Come on man, we should be checking out to see if _she _has grandkids", Emmet wailed.

Alice smacked the back of his head.

"Have you...", Jasper stopped his question midsentence.

I lowered my gaze to the floor, as I scarcely passed them.

And then, I could feel the penetrating gazes of each one of them, behind my back.

I froze and missed a heartbeat when a velvety voice spoke to me.

"Are you lost?", Rosalie asked.

I could virtually feel the sneer on her tone.

"No, I'm fine". _Hmm, it's raining. Wonder if the teacher will have a pop quiz. _

And then I almost sprinted to the unloading-thingy. The Cullens continued their conversation.

"Nosy", Rosalie whined. _What a bitch._

"Did anybody saw her hair? Edward, bro, it's the same color as yours", Emmet chuckled.

"I guess so", Edward's dead voice replied.

"But man, did you see her run out? Scared poor thing. Good though, we still have it in us to spook the humans", Emmet said cheerfully.

Rosalie chuckled.

"She didn't feel afraid of us. More like the opposite", Jasper said.

Emmet snorted.

"Edward, what was she thinking?", Alice asked.

"Sorry, I didn't listen", Edward answered in his usual dead tone.

"Something about her is… familiar", Alice said.

By now, I got rid of the tray, and I was running in the hallway to the physics classroom. I couldn't hear or smell them anymore. Plus, I could taste blood in my mouth. _Wishful thinking._

I slowed my pace down and stopped in front of the classroom door. It was open and I peeked inside. _I'm the first one_. And then, I stepped in to the classroom.

I sat down at my usual table, where I always sat alone. I started to doodle on the empty pages of my notebook. The rest of the class was slowly coming in. I drew for a minute or so, until I smelled a sweet vampiric scent. And a second later, the pixie girl appeared.

I lowered my eyes and stared at the dirt on the floor. _If one of them just took a second to look at me, I'd be busted._ She sat next to me. _Damn! Why did my table have to have the last free seat? _I tilted my head opposite of her direction. I was extremely tensed.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen", she introduced herself.

I didn't turn to face her. But I talked back.

"Hey… I'm Alexandra. Nice to meet you".

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Lexie". _Were they listening our entire lunchroom conversation?_

"Excuse me?", I scoffed.

"To be fair, you listened to our conversation too".

I blushed. And we fell silent.

About two minutes later Mrs. Latera stepped in the classroom, and started her lecture. I was almost sure that I would get through the day in one piece, until the teacher announced that she was having a verbal pop quiz. _Of all the days!_

"Mr. D. Brandon, provide me a motion equation".

"Aaaaaa?", a dumb jock who didn't pay attention to the teacher, muttered. _What the hell was he even doing here?_

"Miss. A. Cullen, then?". _Oh dear god! Which one of us did she meant?_

"S= vt – 1/2at²", Alice answered.

The teacher smiled awkwardly at our direction.

"I actually meant the other Miss. A. Cullen"

_Oh crap, I'm busted_

Alice glanced franticly around the classroom, with such speed that I was only one who noticed it. Then she gazed at me, after she saw the teacher and the rest of the class staring at me. I swallowed nervously.

Then I met her gaze, and saw the instant recognition. She knew who and what I was.

"It can also be S= s0 + vt – 1/2at²", I said in a hoarse tone.


	3. Interrogation

LEGACY CHAPTER 3

Interrogation

I never thought I would be one of those cliché teenagers who moan about hating school, but ironically I was turning into the president of the god damn movement.

Avoiding Alice's penetrating stares and brushing off any conversation she tried to start was vexing. She never grew tired.

I glanced at the clock wishfully. Five minutes left.

_After class, I will run out as fast as, pardon my pun, humanly possible and try to find Noah. Together we could-._ My prison break plan was cut short when I noticed from the corner of my eye that Alice was staring at me with a peculiar expression. She looked utterly perplexed.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

Truth be told it was all in Alice's court now; it was up to her how we would proceed with the matter.

"You are talking now?", She asked with a pout.

I rolled my eyes.

"You look like someone I know, but there aren't any Cullen's around here. Where are you from?", she asked curiously.

I swear that my heart skipped a beat.

Apparently it was not in Alice's court after all.

I, having a heart and looking like a human, was throwing her off the truth. She didn't know about vampire hybrids.

I was so happy that I could have danced on my desk, except that would make her suspicious and not to mention that it would be very awkward to do in front of everyone.

I was in loss of words how to reply, when I remembered something important. Lying.

"Yes, actually we are from Chicago. Well, at least my side of the family is.", I feigned a smile.

"Your side?", she asked intriguingly.

I made an 'ahaa' voice to her and proceeded to web a net of lies.

"My brother and sister are the children from my mother's previous marriage. My father married her, hence the name Cullen. Except, my sister kept her original name."

"Original?"

I gulped and shut my eyes. _This is it._

"Yes, her name is Isabella Swan, named after our grandmother."

Tranquility.

It was too quiet. She was silent. I made the great Alice Cullen shut up.

I was too afraid to open my eyes, as if opening them had anything to do with her believing my preposterous lie. Nevertheless I kept them closed and I concentrated to listen her breathing.

Suddenly she spoke. She was talking to herself in a vampire speed, not knowing that I could hear.

"Chicago. So she must be a Masen descendant. And Bella… Bella's too."

I pretended not to hear her and glanced at the clock. One minute left.

"Who did she marry?", she asked abruptly.

_Oh crap._

_What could I say? What are my choices? Some guy named Mike? Eric? Who was her friend back then? I remember that he was from La Push. Jacob. His last name was a color. Was it Jacob Brown? No. Jacob Blue? No. Jacob Bl-._

"Jacob Black. But she kept her last name".

Alice's face was a mixture of hurt, sadness and shock. And yet again she spoke in vampire speed.

"So her grandfather is Jacob Black. That means that they carry the werewolf gene. If we stay here they will phase."

Now it was my turn to be shocked to my very core. _Did she just say werewolf? Vampires AND werewolves? In Fork's? My mother truly is a magnet for supernatural freaks._

"That would explain why I can't see her future". She continued without realizing that I heard her.

It made sense all of a sudden. Why mom said that we're not allowed to go hunting at the La Push woods. _Why didn't she ever tell us? Did she know about Jacob?_

The bell rang and I took the opportunity to pack my stuff and flee the room like a bat out of hell. Except escaping a vampire is pointless. Alice was blocking the door.

_Great_.

"I am so sorry. How did she-", she looked down sadly before continuing, "die?".

I was getting angry. She didn't care about my mother, she abandoned her. She was supposed to be her friend. She didn't have the right to act all miserable a century later - her and the rest of them. I wanted to hurt her so badly like she hurt my mother.

I glanced at the small mirror embodied on the wall, next to the door. I saw my reflection. I looked like him, my father. I have never hated my appearance more than I did at that moment. I was disgusted.

I looked at her, concealing the hatred and sneer so she wouldn't suspect a thing. After all, we were only talking about my dead 'grandmother'. _What would be a good way of saying 'heart failure'?_

"She died of a broken heart."

With that I exited the room with the rest of the humans and left Alice Cullen to stand alone. She looked like someone had slapped her. Dejected.

I didn't feel a thing.


End file.
